doomfandomcom-20200222-history
Doom RPG
For the fan-made pen & paper RPG based on Doom, see Doom, The Next Chapter. The Doom RPG is a game developed for cellphones set in the Doom universe. The game was developed by Fountainhead Entertainment & id Software and published by JAMDAT Mobile Inc. The game was released at the same time as the ''Doom'' movie in October 2005, and in the UK in November 2005. The website for Doom RPG does state that the player in Doom RPG is the same character from Doom, Doom II, and Doom 3. "you reprise the role of the Doom Marine made famous in the groundbreaking id Software titles Doom, Doom II, and Doom 3."http://web.archive.org/web/20060104031037/http://www.doomrpg.com/n.x/Doom%20RPG/Home Although its unclear which order they fit if part of a single timeline. Perhaps Doom 3 is roughly the prequel, followed by Doom RPG, and then Doom I, and then Doom II. The game is set in 2145 (the sequel Doom II RPG is set in 2146.) Gameplay The game retains many of the elements of the original ''Doom'' games and is likewise played from a first-person perspective. However, the game is fundamentally different in that it is a turn-based RPG. All combat and movement is turn-based, allowing the player time to select their responses in combat. The player turns at 90-degree angles and moves space by space. Although visually similar to the original games, there is a greater emphasis on the plot. It is very important to speak to the scientists and access computer terminals to obtain vital information in order to progress into the game, somewhat like in Doom 3. Many features of the original are retained, including the status bar face, sound effects and the majority of the weapons and monsters. Notably absent are the chainsaw, Arachnotrons, and the Spider Mastermind. A difference from the original is that each monster type includes three similar monsters of varying difficulty, which are each coloured to indicate this. For example, in addition to regular Cacodemons, the player will have to fight recoloured Cacodemons called "Malwraths" and "Wretched". The game also adds several new features. New weapons include the axe and fire extinguisher which are useful in combat against certain enemies. The dogs from Wolfenstein 3D appear as a new enemy, known as Hellhounds. A dog collar allows the hell hounds to be captured and used as a shield or a weapon. Versions At least three versions of Doom RPG are currently known to exist, the older v1.0.20, v1.0.92, v1.11.61 and last 1.12.98. Version 1.11.61 has, in particular, the following improvements: * Higher resolution textures * Enhanced sound effects - v1.0.20 only had a single sound effect for item pickup, v1.11.61 has multiple sound effects (such as when firing different weapons) * A view that takes up the entire width of the screen, rather than being contained within a small window. * Improved particle effects During 2007, v1.6.84 was released. This version might only be available for S60v3 Nokia phones. The release versions correspond with releases for different performance levels of cell phone technology. Story The story is similar to the Doom 3 story (according to the game's website this is a sequel to Doom 3, representing the Doom Marine's return to Mars, and that the marine is the same character from Doom, Doom II, and Doom 3). The player is a marine employed by the UAC, sent to assist members of the UAC Mars Outpost facility on Mars, who are under attack from the denizens of hell. However, although there are similarities in the overall plot, the minor details are significantly different. The player must visit seven "sectors" of the base that have been infested with monsters. Various scientists are encountered along the way, including Dr. Jensen and Dr. Guerard. Examining computer screens and talking with scientists, there are many rumours of a UAC scientist named "Kronos" who was working on teleportation experiments and fired by the UAC for "security breaches". As the game advances it becomes clear that Kronos is still in the base and the cause of the attack. Dr. Guerard begins giving the player instructions. In sector 3, Mr. Nadira lures the player into a trap. The other scientists begin to express their distrust of Guerard and in Sector 6, it is revealed that Nadira and Guerard are working together. Guerard double-crosses Nadira, allowing a demon to kill him. A second attack leaves the base in ruins; however, Dr. Kelvin opens the door to the Reactor area. The player confronts Guerard at the entrance to the reactor, who reveals that he is Kronos and transforms into a demon. After defeating Kronos, the player destroys the power couplings to the reactor, closing a portal to hell (the player is hindered by monsters that come through the portal). After having closed the portal, it is revealed that the Cyberdemon, a combination of demon flesh and human technology created by Kronos, came through the portal at the last second. The player must defeat the Cyberdemon to complete the game. Following the credits, the player is returned back to Junction which has been 'repaired'. Some of the characters discuss details that occurred both before and after the reactor incident (which you can't normally see since you are put into the destroyed Junction map after Sector 7). This "New Game +" so to speak allows the player to finish up the last objectives such as getting complete kills or all secrets on missions. Weapons The following weapons appear in the game: * Axe * Fire extinguisher * Pistol * Shotgun * Chaingun * Super shotgun * Plasma gun * Rocket launcher * BFG9000 * Dog collar used to capture any type of hellhound The effectiveness of each weapon varies depending on the type of monster. Monsters Similar to other role-playing games, the Doom RPG monsters are divided into several classes, each categorized in order of ascending difficulty. Levels Doom RPG has the following levels: # Entrance # Junction # Sector 1 # Sector 2 # Sector 3 # Sector 4 # Sector 5 # Sector 6 # Sector 7 # Des. Junction # Reactor # Items (developer map) Sequel A sequel to Doom RPG, designated Doom II RPG, was released for iPhone and iPod Touch on February 8, 2010. The story is chronologically a sequel to Doom RPG, though the elapsed time that occurs between the two games appears to be about a year (Doom RPG site places Doom after Doom 3 (November 15, 2145), the Doom RPG UAC site is dated up to 2145, a log in Doom II RPG mentions Geurard in regards to 2144, and the game itself is set in November 20, 2146). Doom II RPG makes some brief references to the events and characters of the original game--both in the opening prologue as well as in log entries found in terminals in-game--but the plot of Doom II RPG is largely self-contained and does not heavily tie into specific events of its predecessor. Wolfenstein RPG also ties in as a prequel. Geek culture references :Main article: Geek culture references in Doom RPG Sources *Doom RPG FAQ by Tony8669 External links * Doom RPG official website * Doom RPG promotional trailer * 1up review of Doom RPG, including screenshots * IGN review References es:Doom RPG * Category:Games on mobile device platforms Category:Doom RPG engine Category:Games